


Stutters

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, human doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten makes stutters cute ????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutters

Rose Tyler was 18 - turning 19. That day she’d walked into the café, because frankly her dad had been dead since she was very young and her mum had died recently. As for her little brother Tony? Rose hadn’t even told him it was her birthday, because she didn’t want or need a fuss. Actually she secretly wished for a fuss, she secretly missed them… Missed her mum fussing with her hair on special occasions, missed sitting on the bed when she was little hearing stories about her dad. But you know what? All that died with Jackie Tyler and Rose wasn’t here to dwell on that. She was here to get a cuppa, stay a little while possibly read or just sit… Her only birthday present. Rose slid into a booth in the corner. The booth was covered in some sort of dark blue fake leather type plastic-y stuff. Rose rolled her eyes and fidgeted a bit.  
“Hullo! I suppose you’d like to order now? Or you could wait! But its tea time now so you may want to order now! Of course you seem a bit down you need coffee then? I can do that to! ‘Course it’s not as good after tea time my mum always said! Do I believe her? That’s another conversation all together!”  
Rose looked up into the mesmerizing brown eyes of a man dressed in a pinstriped suit and trousers. He wore a dark red tie and a huge grin... But what REALLY caught her eye was the hair which was chestnut and stuck up in every direction. The guy raised his eyebrows knowing exactly what she was staring at.  
“’S got a mind of its own I swear!” The guy shrugged at her cheerfully.  
“Sure does,” Rose muttered, still staring.  
She noticed the cocky grin on his face and pried her gaze away.  
“Nice booths,” Rose grinned.  
“Anyways! Back to tea! Which was what we were talking about before - someone looked up at-“ He gestured to his hair and ran a hand through it, making it stand up more.  
“Oi!” Rose shrieked.  
“Right- Right! Ah, yes,tea uh-What's your order? No, your new here uhm… I’d remember a… Uhm… JA-AH-ACK!” He shrieked like a bit of a girl.  
Rose giggled and the guy gave her a puzzled look.  
“Uhm uh uhm- You uhm- You?” The guy looked a bit confused.  
Rose bit her lip.  
“Rose,” She said.  
“What- How’d- Uhm- Uh- Uhmmmm uhmm uh……. Bananas,” A handsome - a little too pretty - guy walked up behind the other guy, he clasped his shoulder in his rather large hand.  
“Bananas again, eh Spock? Hello! Jack Harkness at your service,” Jack smirked his blue eyes gleaming flirtatiously.  
“Sorry you got this git serving you! Serve’s him right always likes the pretty ones!”  
The guy (Ya know the one with great hair) blushed and fidgeted, Jack smirked.  
“Uhmmmmm… Soooo- Order?” ‘Spock’ asked, still not looking at Rose - who grinned at him.  
“What do you recommend?” Rose asked him.  
“Well-l-l uh...” He shuffled his feet and brought his gaze to rest on Rose.  
“For a brilliant cuppa tea, I recommend earl gray or rose petal- They need to make banana tea… Actually they have, but we need it ‘cause if we had it I’d recommend it because bananas are good and… Can’t recommend a cuppa coffee ‘cause I don’t really do coffee and uhm- chai is good we can add pumpkin or- But then there’s-“  
Jack smacked him.  
“Shut up, Theta, she’s not interested in your rambling,” Jack said, rolling his eyes and smirking at Rose flirtatiously.  
Rose giggled, hidding a smile.  
“Theta eh?” She asked, smirking at ‘Theta’.  
“Nah he prefers John over Theta. But then there's Doctor which he loves but we call him Theta to annoy him- He swears his parents didn’t hate him, but none of us are sure,” Jack mocks, shrugging at her.  
Her eyes twinkling, but Rose only had eyes for John (For platonic reasons only of course).  
“Could I get rose petal?” Rose asked, John who blinked as if he hadn’t expected to be addressed again.  
“Uh sure- Yeah,” John replied quickly.  
“Milk and/or honey?” John asked, timidly.  
“Both please!” Rose smiled, encouragingly.  
John nodded and started to walk away.  
“Ta!” Rose called after him.  
Jack smirked and turned ‘round to follow his friend. Rose leaned back in the booth, her phone chimed from her pocket and she pulled it out. It read: 'Happy birthday Rose! hope u r at least having fun even if you haven’t told Tony luv Mickey <3'  
Rose sighed and tapped out a response.  
’M fine Micks going 2 spend at least part of the day the rest I’ll probably just spend alone seeing as I’ve no1 I really want 2 hang out with right now- No offends 2 u luv <3 Rose'  
Stretching, she yawned tiredly. She looked up to see John stumble back towards her table. John shot Jack a death look over his shoulder before heading over to Rose. Jack merely smirked and disappeared. John stood next to Rose’s table and bounced on the balls of his feet.  
“Uhm- Jack sent me out to see if you're lonely or if you need anything else because you uhm... you seem like your uhm… lonely…… lovely…… bananas…” John fumbled about with his words, finally landing on banana.  
“I may be a tad lonely… ‘S just missing my family, I guess” Rose said, shrugging.  
“And lovely?” She laughed.  
“Yea right… But uhm… Theta? No… John? Wait- wait I remember! Doctor- Bananas Doctor?” Rose raised an eyebrow.  
“Bananas are good!” John stated, blushing and looking away.  
Rose smirked, “Aren’t they just?”

A few minutes later…

Rose smirked, scrolling to a picture of her little brother on her phone screen.  
“See? That’s Tony… He’s seven and a half.”  
John was sitting next to her on the dark blue booth, leaning rather close to look at the picture. Rose should’ve pulled away but you know what? She didn’t mind. Yes that’s right, Rose Tyler didn’t mind him leaning against her rather intimately. She didn’t mind his breath on her cheek as he peered at the phone…  
“Brilliant! Brilliant age that… Name to brilliant name! What’s his full name? No wait- No, you didn’t mention did you?”  
John’s voice brought Rose back to reality.  
“Uhm yea oh,” Rose paused, biting her lip.  
“Oh right! We just met 30 minutes ago didn’t we? And here I am practically asking for your address!” John pulled away from her, shaking his head at his own stupidity.  
“Wait! No no uhm it’s- it's Tyler,” Rose gave him her best tongue touched grin.  
“Rose Tyler,” John grinned.  
“ORDER-R-R-R UP!” Jack shouted, coming towards them with Rose’s cuppa.  
Rose smiled and took it from him. John scooted off the booth blushing.  
“Ow c’mon love birds! I didn’t mean to barge in! Though if you wouldn’t mind another bird then-“  
Rose glared daggers at him.  
“Right then- guess John doesn’t swing that way anyways... I did beg him I did!” Jack shook his head sadly.  
John glared at him.  
“Yeah and you did a wonderful job of flirting with your co-worker who most certainly doesn’t do- That!” John grumbled.  
Rose smirked taking a sip of her drink.  
“I’d better be going soon. Tony will be waiting for me,” Rose said, making the choice not to look at John.  
Her gaze rested carefully on Jack who grinned at her. John looked disappointed but without looking at her, he turned and walked away. Rose shrugged...  
Whatever...  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
“He’s always like this, don’t let it discourage you,” Jack winked at her and walked away.  
Right and discourage me from what exactly? Rose asked herself, as she walked out the door of the odd place.  
She looked back at the sign as if to memorize it.

 

Gallifrey  
Allons-y!


End file.
